Terrance Vs Beast Boy
by StickLad
Summary: Once Raven and Beast Boy finally start to have feelings for one another a person from Raven's past shows up. Can Beast Boy save their relationship? Or will Raven stay with her long lost friend whom she promised her heart? RaexBB or RaexOC Slight RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

Well, heres the summary:

Once Raven and Beast Boy finally start to have feelings for one another; a person from Raven's past shows up. Can Beast Boy save their relationship? Or will Raven stay with her long lost friend whom she promised her heart? RaexBB or RaecOC Slight RobxStar. Review and tell me who you want to be with Raven. Thanks!

Well we should get started...Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**"Okay, Beast Boy. You can do this." said Beast Boy, walking in circles around his room. "Its ONLY Raven! How hard can it be?" He asked himself, then sighed as his ears fell down. "Too hard." He sat down and slouched on his bed. He looked up at the clock. Of course it wasn't working, because he'd never changed the batteries. Raven keeps bugging him to change them. But he likes the attention too much to change it.**

**"That's it Beast Boy," Beast Boy said, standing up and walking out the door, "your going to march right up to Raven and tell her-" **

**"Tell me what?" Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Raven standing right behind him. Beast Boy shrieked and transformed into a turtle. He put his head and his limbs into his shell and then shell hit the floor.**

**"Really, tell me what?" Raven asked again, somewhat annoyed. Beast Boy poked his little head out and blinked. He then stuck it back inside the shell and transformed back into his human form. "Well, its just that..." Beast Boy coughed and then rubbed his head. He couldn't choke! Not this time! "Yes?" Raven said more irritatedly, "I-I...I...I want you to help me change my clock's batteries!" Beast Boy shouted quickly, which startled Raven a bit.**

**"Thats not it...Is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked, and Beast Boy slowly shook his head. "Its not that easy to say, Rae." Beast Boy explained, "Its not something I'm that good of expressing in words." Beast Boy hesitated, "Its about someone, but I don't know if they feel the same as I do..."**

**Raven smiled a bit inside. "So your asking me to help you out. Well heres some advice." Beast Boy looked up and smiled a bit, but he was blushing more than a pig with chicken pox would. "Tell who ever that person is how you feel. You'll feel better knowing that they know." Raven finished and walked away, but Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Thanks Rae. I have a confession to make..." Beast Boy started, but before he could finish, the alarm went off. Beast Boy praised the Lord for the alarm, yet cursed it for its interferrance.**

**"You can tell me later, okay Beast Boy?" Raven said, and ran towards the common room. "Yeah, I'll be ready later." Beast Boy muttered under his breath and ran behind Raven and into the common room.**

**"Titans, a thief and his gang has been spotted downtown, we should get there quickly before they make off with Mr. Soloman's jewels." Robin explained, typing on the computer. The big screen tv suddenly turned into the computer's second monitor, which had a map of the city and a big red dot flashing, obviously indicated where the theives were stealing.**

**"Perhaps we may stop at the mall after, Robin?" Starfire said, and Robin turned red. "S-sure, Star. But right now we should worry about the thieves. Titans! Move out!"**

**...aTtHeJeWeLsHoP...**

**"Please, take all you want! Just don't take me!" Mr. Soloman pleaded, one of the theives had a pistol pointed to his head, and was dedcided whether or not he should shoot him. "Ah quit your begging old man, we won't hurt ya if you come quietly." The theif smiled. "Bill, we should go, what if the Titans show up?" One of the theives asked. "Don't worry Paul, with the boss, me, Danny, Pete, and Logan here, theres no way they can stop us." Bill smiled.**

**"Is that so?" A voice said from nowhere, and suddenly a bird-a-rang came from out of nowhere and hit Bill's hand, making him drop the gun onto the ground. "Its the Titans!" one of the theives yelled. "Every man for 'imself!" The theives scrambled, making it hard for the Titans to catch them.**

**"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, jumping up and jump kicking Bill in the face, knocking him down, but that didn't last too long, because Bill grabbed out another pistol and shot Robin, just barely missing him.**

**Then Bill punched Robin, then grabbed his cape and threw him at Starfire, who was shooting her starbolts at Danny and Pete, but soon they scattered. Robin and Starfire were out of the game obviously because of their unconsciousness.**

**Beast Boy was having a hard time picking up speed in cheetah form, chasing the theives' boss, who turned out to be none other than Johnny Rancid.**

**"Hahahaha!" Johnny laughed, shooting some laser bolts at Beast Boy, who barely dodged some and then got hit, making him skid across the street into a light post. Raven was there, who used her powers to move the light post up and straight at Johnny, who merely grabbed the light post out of her grasp and right at Raven, who dodged. Unfortunately, Cyborg was hit dead on because he was behind Raven, and if he wasn't of hit, Logan and Paul wouldn't have gotten away.**

**The six theives all grouped back together and laughed at how easily the Titans went down. "You see boys? I told you not even the Titans can defeat the Johnny Squad!" Johnny laughed and the others did too. "Now lets stop that little gothic chick from getting away." He commanded, and Johnny walking up to Raven, and Danny and Paul both grabbed Raven from behind and taped her mouth shut, stopping any form of battle cry of attack of hers become obsolete.**

**"Did you really think you could beat us Raven? Huh?" Johnny mocked, taking out a laser gun, aiming it carefully at Raven's head. He chuckled. "Say good bye." And he pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed the streets. Beast Boy lifted his head just in time to see him pull the trigger. He yelled for Raven, but nothing came out. He was too weak to walk. So he merely fainted.**

**But Raven wasn't really dead. Instead of hitting Raven, someone punched him, shooting elsewhere. The boy then punched Johnny again, lifted his leg and threw him at the two theives holding Raven. He lifted his arms and did a twirl and then punched the two theives, taking Johnny's laser weapon, and then turned around to the other theives and shot at them. 3 shots. Each for every thief still conscious.**

**Raven looked up in confusion. Who was this guy? "Its good to see you again." The boy said, turning around. Raven gasped. The boy was about 6'7", had spikey dark blue hair, black pants, a black sleevless shirt, and black gloves. His skin was a light tan color and he crystal blue eyes which showed no emotions. His ears where pointed, and he had two fangs facing down out of his mouth. "T-Terrance!" Raven gasped. "Is that really you?" **

**Terrance smiled, "In the flesh. I'm glad that I found you after all these years." Terrance walked over to Raven and embraced her in a hug. Raven did the same. Beast Boy became conscious after that. He looked up and saw the young fanged boy and jealousy enveloped inside of him. He snarled a bit. Who was this guy taking Beast Boy's girl anyway?**

Well that was chapter one. Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long update; I'm just retarded and forgot my password, lol.

**"So Terrance is from Azerath, huh?" Beast Boy mumbles to himself as Raven tells the others in the common room basically Terrance's auto biography. "Yes." Raven states matter-of-factly, not noticing the tension between Terrance and Beast Boy. "So tell me Terrance." Beast Boy starts. Terrance turns to Beast Boy, and hes frowning. Nothing says 'I hate you' like the voice Beast Boy was in now.**

**"Do you have any siblings?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Great. And is one of them named Phillip?"**

**Terrance's eyebrows twitch, getting the feeling he was either incedibly insulted, or incredibly paranoid. "No, I actually have two sisters. Ones name is Shadow; she is 14. And my younger brother Johnathon, who is 12." Terrance corrects. **

**Beast Boy shruggs and moves onto the kitchen. Beast Boy shouldn't care Terrance hugged Raven. But after a mere 2 seconds with the guy, she hugs him when it took Beast Boy at least a year and a half to do that!**

**"So, Terrance." Robin began. "The way you stopped those theives earlier was incredible." "Yeah." Agreed Cyborg. "You took them down without even trying!"**

**Terrance smiled. "Thanks; years of training I guess." Starfire blushed a bit. Terrance's crystal blue eyes were hypnotizing her. "Well it is just wonderous we have finally met with Raven's mate!" Starfire beams.**

**...It was quiet for a second, Beast Boy turned and ears flopped down and his pupils shrunk. Cyborg and Robin burst into laughter with Raven and Terrance blushing immensley.**

**"Sorry Star." Beast Boy grits his teeth. "I don't _even think there dating_."**

**"Oh sorry," Begins Terrance. "You see, theres something that happened on Azerath, that caused us to split. your friend- Raven and I, were the best of friends. We knew everything about each other. And then one day a demon attacked our land. The men were forced to go into battle, and we soon found out that the demon was after Raven. She had to be sent away, and the day before she left-"**

**"Okay! I'd really love to hear this but don't you think you should be going!" Beast Boy interupted, pushing Terrance towards the door. Raven frowned. "But he just got here." Raven said. "And besides, I haven't seen him in 3 years!" **

**"Let him stay awhile Beast Boy. Besides, with his help I'm sure crime while recede a bit." Robin smiles. "Yeah dude chill, and he probably isn't very good at video-games. Now theres someone you can finally beat!" Cyborg laughs.**

**Terrance grins too. "I don't play much, maybe you could teach me?" Beast Boy folds his arms. "Sure buddy." Beast Boy says sarcastically. But inside his head it was more like, "Too bad Ravens still in the room, or you'd be crap on the floor."**

**Unfortunatley, Beast Boy didn't expect someone to answer him back, "You and I need to have a little talk after dinner." And Beast Boy was spooked.**

**"Now friends! Let us join in the feastiveness of dinner time!" Starfire grins, "And I present to you, my homemade glorg!" Terrance and the others spotted the green like jello and the pink like shrimp inside and felt like puking. Of course, Starfire being sensative and all. They all sat down to mourn-er, enjoy her finely made and great tasting food.**

**After the torture, or, pleasant like dinner the Titans all retreated to relax in their own rooms. But Terrance not having a room; and Beast Boy not letting him stay in Terra's old room, had to sleep on the couch. But Terrance had a better idea, that is, before he and Beast Boy left the common room.**

**Beast Boy was halfway out the door behind Raven when Terrance grabbed him by his shirt. "Terrance, you coming with me to my room?" Raven asked. "Beast Boy'll show me it, he promised to teach me how to play those video-games." Terrance smiled.**

**Raven smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you." (isn't that just wanna make ya hurl? jk) She left the common room.**

**Beast Boy made it out of Terrance's grasp. "Dude! Whats your deal?" Beast Boy yelled. Terrance's smile soon faded. "Whats my deal? Your the one refering me to South Park and being so insulting!"**

**Beast Boy had steam out his ears, "Well you shouldn't take away my Raven!"**

**Beast Boy stopped, Raven wasn't his. And he had just said the wrong thing. Terrance grabbed him and threw him to the wall. "Raven isn't yours! And shes not mine either! Shes a human being! She chooses who she wants! The night she left she promised me her heart! And we both share love that can never be driven away by some green idiot!"**

**Beast Boy struggled to get free of his grasp, but could not. But as soon as he heard what Terrance had said, he stopped. "She gave you her heart? But I thought she was a virgin!"**

**Terrance rolled his eyes and let go of Beast Boy's grasp and sighed. "Don't worry, she still is one- hopefully. She and I didn't 'do it'. I am also sorry I was so rude just then. I just don't feel comfortable people claiming people. Can we still be friends?"**

**Beast Boy growled. "With you? Never! I'm going to win her heart and you'll- you'll...Spontaneously combust!" Beast Boy stormed out of the room. Terrance shook his head. "Beast Boy. How foolish he is. He can't win her heart. Because I already have it."**

Well, not sure that was very good, at least I updated, right? Right. Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry, this chappie will not be very long but at least it'll waste about 5 minutes of your life, right? Right. Thanks for reviewing people! Heh, I'm listening to the song, "My humps" or whatever. Its making me laugh like crazy! HAHA! (co-co puffs?)**

**_Starjadenight: Wow, thanks! This totally up-ed my self-esteem!_**

**_i luv boyz n da hood: your welcome!_**

**_moonfire of darkness: well, when people are in love; they get jealous. And since BB is part animal (and you know how animals fight for their mate) hes really mean to Terrance. Its just how I like it :-P_**

**Mess-up of last chapter: I said 2 sisters and I meant 1 sister and 1 brother. whoops.**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the teen titans; Red Star would not have died._**

Terrance somehow managed to find Raven's room. He knocked on the door and Raven opened it quickly, as if she was watching the door.

"Hey Raven" Terrance smiled, as did Raven. "Hey Terrance" Raven invited him in. Terrance whistled at the stack of books piled onto the many bookshelves and the dark and mysterious look of the room.

"This beautiful room suits you, Raven." Terrance smiled. Raven blushed a bit. "Thanks...I still have the 'Book of Azar' you gave me for my 10th birthday, remember that?" Terrance grinned, "Glad you liked it."

Terrance walked over to Raven's mirror. He spotted a hand held mirror that was purple and had dull spikes sticking out of the top. He smiled. "Haven't seen them in a while. I heard you lost it with Anger a few weeks ago."

Raven frowned. "Cyborg told you, huh?" Terrance nodded. "Everyone likes me here, and I just met them, too. It's wierd...Well...everyone except..."

"Except who? Who wouldn't like you? Your the greatest guy ever." Raven complimented. Terrance blushed. "Can we visit them?" Terrance pointed to the mirror andturned to Raven. Raven bit her bottom lip. She wasn't so sure. He always asks. But she wasn't too sure what her emotions would do to him **(lols)**.

"Please? Don't make me beg!" Terrance got down on one knee and cupped his hands together. His did his famous puppy dogface. Usually this never works on Raven, but his crystal blue eyes are begging now. "Well..." Raven looked around the room.

She looked at the door. Then her bed. The mirror. Terrance. The mirror again. She sighed. "Fine." She complied. Terrance grinned. He got up to Raven and embraced her. He ran his fingers through Raven's silky hair. "Thanks." He smiled. Raven blushed and said "Your welcome." Slowly the couple moved their lips closer and closer until they locked in a passionate kiss...

**...BeAsTbOyIsVeRyHoTt...**

Beast Boy ran through the hall. Why did this have to happen? Why did Terrance have to come and immedietly woo Raven? He was so pissed off! He stopped running. He turned and saw Terrance walk by. They eyed each other and Terrance turned the corner.

Now Beast Boy wasn't the kind to snoop around; butTerrance WAS headed towards Raven's room. He'd see what and how close they were. Beast Boy transformed into a fly. He followed Terrance and landed on his shirt.

Terrance knocked on the door. Raven opened it. They exchanged hellos. Terrance walked in. Beast Boy flew towards Raven's bed. He then transformed into a mouse. He listened to the two's conversation. Eventually, he saw Terrance get down on one knee.

_Whats he doing? PROPOSING?_ He thought, but just thenTerrance got up and embraced Raven. Beast Boy watched jealously as Terrance ran his fingers through Raven's hair. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as Terrance and Raven kissed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy yelled. He was in his human-form now. He scared the couple. They let go and saw Beast Boy on Raven's bed.

"B-BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM? WHY!" Beast Boy cried and ran out of the room. Raven and Terrance watched him leave in shock.

**O.o HAHA! Great chappie eh? (My humps! Mah hump, mah hump mah humps! My lovely lady lumps!) AHHH! GET IT OUT! NO! I had the hugest urge to make them brake out into that song. That'd be great. But way OOC. I can see Starfire and Robin singing that though. Or Cyborg and Bumble Bee...Or even Cosmo and Wanda from Fairly Odd Parents! (my humps!)Whatever. please R&R! Thanks! (My lovely lady lumps) GAH!**


End file.
